


Your Mama Is Belle

by Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, rumbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: Rumbelle family happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a drop of angst in sight. Because screw canon.

"...the bravest woman I've ever known, little one. She's smart and funny, loving and kind."

Belle kept her eyes closed, fighting the smile that tugged at her lips. She had absolutely no desire to leave her little cocoon of love. Rumple's arms were around her as she napped against his chest, their son held securely on her stomach.

"She's human, she makes mistakes...but she doesn't let that tear her down. She's resilient, always underestimated and fiercer for it." A kiss was pressed to her temple and Belle barely managed to avoid nuzzling into it.

She could withstand. This was worth it  

A gurgle sounded, followed by a happy shriek and the sound of Rumple's deep laugh. "Shh, little one. Mamas sleeping. Don't wake her, hm?"

Belle felt herself shifted slightly and then a tiny warm body was right next to her, Rumple's hand slipping from her shoulder to her waist.

"Is that better? Being closer to her?" She heard her son gurgle again, followed by another one of Rumple's quiet chuckles. "I understand, m'boy. I always want to be closer to her. We could be stuck together and that probably wouldn't be close enough."

Belle let her eyes open with a little laugh, smiling at her beaming son.

Rumple jumped, his eyes going wide with surprise before narrowing playfully. "How long have you been awake?"

Belle sat up slowly, biting her lip as she leaned closer to him. "Long enough." Her breath ghosted over his lips and Belle could see his eyes flicker down to her mouth.

They met in a desperate clash of teeth and tongue, her fingers tangling in his shorter hair making him growl into her mouth.

She could feel his tongue tracing the seam of her lips and just as she opened up to him fully, their son gave a happy shriek and clapped loudly.

Their lips separated with a wet smack and Belle doubled over with laughter as Rumple heaved a dramatic sigh. "Impeccable timing, son." He said dryly, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead.

"As usual," Belle agreed, shooting him a little wink. The way he groaned suggested that he too remembered the rather... _unfortunate_...times that their son had interrupted them.

"But he's ours," Rumple mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of their son's head.

"Yeah," Belle whispered softly, blinking away tears and kissing Rumple's jaw as he tucked her head under his chin. "Yeah, he is."

It didn't matter that she'd just woken up. With their son held safely in her arms, her herself held in Rumple's arms, Belle didn't so much as think about moving.

And when her son's eyelids drooped, Belle snuggled closer to Rumple and closed her eyes, whispering softly, "I love you."


End file.
